


Future Echoes

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gives Spike the guided tour of the basement but perhaps things won't turn out quite the way he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Echoes

They walk back from Giles’ house in silence. Spike tries to start a conversation, but Xander glares him into silence before he gets past the second insult every time.

Finally they reach the basement room and Xander opens his mouth to give Spike the guided tour.

“There’s only one bed, such as it is, and it’s mine –”

 _Sheets crumpled and fisted in his hands as Spike’s tongue swirls and his teeth dig in just enough to make him come so hard there’s daylight between his ass and the bed._

“- so you’re sleeping in that chair and yes, you will be tied up because –”

 _Ropes wrapped ‘round and knots tied tight, and held down and helpless feels just right...but what he has to do before Spike lets him go feels even better._

“- I don’t feel safe with you wandering about, even if you can’t bite –”

 _Knife blade, skin, and that split second where the cut is pale and bloodless until an eager tongue coaxes and laps and the bright blood flows._

“- and if you shower – and do it after me, because I like it hot – you leave it tidy, understand?”

 _Kneeling down, arms wrapped tight around slim hips and ass, mouth full of hard, slippery cock as the water turns to ice, but not complaining because he’s warm inside._

“Please don't make yourself at home.”

 _Don’t go. Please? Don’t leave me._

"Oh, I won't. Trust me."

 _Never._


End file.
